How She Is
by DxSfluffluver4ever
Summary: After Sam and Danny breakup a new guy comes and starts dating Sam. Will Danny get jealous and try to get Sam back, or will he let go and let Sam date someone new? Featuring song How She Is by Mickeal
1. Put Me First

How She Is

Chapter 1: Put Me First

**Summary: After Sam and Danny breakup a new guy comes and starts dating Sam. Will Danny get jealous and try to get Sam back, or will he let go and let Sam date someone new? Featuring song _How She Is _by Mickeal.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine, except for the plot, and the notebook I wrote it on. The OC doesn't even belong to me! The OC is a friend of mine who wanted to be in my story!**

**A/N: Hey, DxSfluffluver4ever here with another random idea! This one came to me when I was listening to _How She Is _for the first time. Anyway, I know you guys don't really care how I come up with these ideas so, here it is, chapter 1!**

17-year-old Danny Fenton was with his girlfriend of three years, Goth vegetarian, Sam Manson.

"Sam, Sam, hello!" Danny said while trying to get her attention.

Sam shook her head and said, "Sorry, Danny."

Danny smiled and asked, "Staring at the rain again, huh?"

Sam said, "Yeah, I love the rain."

Danny asked, "What should we watch?"

Sam got a movie and asked, "What about this one?" She then handed Danny the movie. Danny took the movie and put it in. When the movie started playing Danny and Sam saw each other playing around in the beach. They suddenly saw Sam sitting in the sand, writing in a black notebook.

Danny asked, "Sam, what were you writing?"

Sam blushed and said, "I was writing you a poem."

Danny asked, "Do you still have it?"

Sam said, "Yeah, I do."

Danny asked, "Can I read it?"

Sam said, "Nope!"

Just then on the screen Danny and Sam saw each other taking another walk on the beach.

Danny said, "We took a lot of walks that day."

Sam said, "It was because of me, I love to walk on the beach."

When the movie was over Sam fell asleep on Danny's shoulder and put her legs on top of him. Danny smiled, grabbed a nearby blanket, and wrapped it around Sam.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day at school Danny and Sam were at their lockers when Valerie passed by. Sam watched Danny, who watched Valerie pass by. When Valerie was fully gone Sam sighed and said, "Danny we need to talk."

Danny said, "Okay, sure Sam."

Sam said, "Look, it's obvious that you still like Valerie, and I'm tired of being last."

Danny asked, "What do you mean?"

Sam said, "Dan, I love you, I've loved you ever since we were 14, and I've always put you before everything, my family, our friends, I'd do anything for you, you know that."

Danny said, "I love you too, I'd do anything for you, Sam."

Sam said, "That's not how I feel, I mean Dan, didn't you notice the way you were drooling over Valerie, it was like we were back in 9th grade again."

Danny asked, "You wanna breakup, don't you?"

Sam nodded and said, "I'm sorry."

Danny sadly nodded and said, "Okay, see you around, Sammy." Then he sadly went to class. Sam called out to him but he couldn't hear her. Sam sighed, and thought, _If only he had put me first, like I did to him._

**  
A/N: Poor Danny! But don't worry; everything will end for the best. Until next time!**

** DxSfluffluver4ever**


	2. Meeting Raymond

How She Is

Chapter 2: Meeting Raymond

**Summary: After Sam and Danny breakup a new guy comes and starts dating Sam. Will Danny get jealous and try to get Sam back, or will he let go and let Sam date someone new?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot and the notebook I wrote it on. The OC doesn't even belong to me! The OC is a friend of mine who wanted to be in my story!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you guys know that this is the part when the OC comes, hope you guys like it!**

Two Weeks Later…

Danny was sitting in his living room when his mom, Maddie, came up from the lab.

Maddie asked, "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?"

Danny said, "Just thinking."

Maddie asked, "About Sam?"

Danny asked, "How did you know?"

Maddie said, "It's obvious, even your father knows."

Danny asked, "Really?"

Maddie nodded and said, "Talk to her, Danny."

Danny smiled and nodded. When his mom left he transformed to Danny Phantom, he flew to Sam's mansion and tapped on her window.

Sam opened the window and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Danny said, "I came because I wanted to apologize, I miss you."

Sam said, "I missed you, too, but you should know, I have a boyfriend."

Danny asked, "What? When?"

Sam said, "Well, a couple of days ago I meet someone, we hit it off and we started dating."

Danny nodded and turned around to fly home when he heard Sam call out to him.

Danny said, "Sam, I don't think I have more to say."

Sam asked, "Why didn't you come after me before this?"

Danny said, "I was afraid that what happened right now would happen."

Sam asked, "Well, what was I supposed to do? Just sit around and wait for you to come back?"

Danny said, "No, do what you want."

Sam said, "I couldn't, the memory of you hurt, I couldn't do anything."

Danny said, "I'm not mad at you for dating and I promise I'll never do anything to sabotage it."

Sam asked, "Why?"

Danny said, "Returning the favor."

Sam asked, "What do you mean?"

Danny said, "You never tried to mess up my relationship with Valerie, it hurt you but you helped me."

Sam said, "Thanks."

Danny said, "Okay, bye." Then he flew home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, Danny was at his locker when Sam came to him, holding hands with a guy Danny didn't know.

Danny put on a fake smile and said, "Hi, Sam."

Sam smiled and said, "Hi, Danny this is my boyfriend, Raymond, Raymond this is my best friend Danny." He was a cool looking dude and had on a black sweater and black pants. Raymond greeted Danny and they shook hands. Just then Danny and Sam's other best friend, techno-geek Tucker Foley, came.

"Hey Sam, hey Danny" Tucker said.

Danny said, "Hey, Tuck."

Sam said, "Hey, Tuck, this is my boyfriend, Raymond."

Tucker looked at the guy and said, "Oh, so you're the guy."

Raymond laughed and said, "Yeah, I am."

All of a sudden Danny's ghost sense came and he said in a nervous way, "Uh, me and Tucker gotta go. Come on, Tuck!" Then they ran to the bathroom. Danny hid in a stall and changed to Danny Phantom, and Tucker guarded the door so no one could get in. When Danny got outside he and Tucker were surprised that Sam and Raymond were gone.

Danny said, "That's weird, I wonder where they… ah!" Danny fell to the ground; someone had hit him hard on the back of the head.

Danny got up and asked Tucker, "What, what was that?"

Tucker shrugged and said, "I don't know."

Suddenly they heard someone say, "It was me Fenton."

Danny turned around and saw a ghost boy his age. He seemed familiar somehow…

Danny asked, "Who are you? How do you know me?"

The boy said, "You don't recognize me? It's me, Sam's boyfriend."

Danny said in shock, "Raymond! What do you want!"

Raymond said, "What I want is for you to stop hanging around Sam! She's mine, so stay away from her!"

Danny said, "Me and Sam are just friends!"  
Raymond said, "I know a while ago you guys were more than just friends. I know everything you guys did together. The love notes, the romantic dates, even your first date on the beach, which you guys recorded on camera and that you guys saw it together the day before she dumped you."

Danny said, "How? I know Sam, she'd never tell you all that, even if you are her boyfriend."

Raymond said, "I know, because I was there."

Danny asked, "What?"

Raymond said, "That's right, Danny. For months I've been spying on you and Sam. Waiting for the day when she would dump you, so that I could date her, and destroy you!" Without warning Raymond threw a beam at Danny. Danny dodged the beam and threw one at Raymond. Suddenly they were fighting and throwing every type of power they had. When Danny thought Raymond was down, Raymond got up and hit a beam at Danny. Danny screamed in pain and fell to the ground unconscious.

**A/N: Well another chapter done! What did you guys think? Let me know, RxR!**

**DxSfluffluver4ever**


	3. Truth

How She Is

Chapter 3: Truth

**Summary: After Sam and Danny breakup a new guy comes and starts dating Sam. Will Danny get jealous and try to get Sam back, or will he let go and let her date someone new?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the OC isn't even mine, and the OC is a friend of mine who wanted to be in a story of mine!**

**A/N: Hey, me again! This will probably be the last chapter. Maybe or maybe not! Well, without further ado, here's the new chapter!**

The next day when Danny finished getting his books, he went up to Sam. Sam noticed him and said with a smile, "Oh, hey, Danny!"

Danny said, "Hey, you seem happy."

Sam said, "I know, it's because of Raymond."

Danny sighed and said, "That's who I wanted to talk to you about."

Sam said, "Go ahead, I mean, I have never been so happy," Then she asked, "So, what did you want to talk about him for?"

Danny said, "Um, I just wanted to say I'm happy you're happy with him."

Sam smiled and said, "Thanks, Dan." Then she gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and left for class.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Tucker and Danny were in class Tucker whispered, "Did you tell Sam about Raymond?"

Danny whispered back, "No."

Tucker asked, "Why not?"

Danny said, "I can't! She's so happy."

Tucker said, "Well, she'll get really hurt when she finds out you lied to her."

Danny sighed and said, "You're right."

Just then the bell rang to finish the period. When Danny saw Sam exiting the class he took a deep breath and said, "Sam, we gotta talk."

Sam said, "Okay."

Danny sighed and said, "It's about Raymond, he, um…"

Sam said, "If you would hurry up please."

Danny yelled, "Raymond's a ghost!"

Sam asked, "What?"

Danny said, "I fought him yesterday. I'm sorry."

Sam said, "I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry I can't believe your lie."

Danny said, "Sam I fought him! He told me his name and everything!"

Sam said, "Oh right, a new ghost comes to town and it just happens to be my boyfriend."

Danny said, "I'm telling you the truth."

Sam said, "I don't believe you."

Danny said, "Fine, if you wanna believe some guy that you think you know because he's your boyfriend and you don't want to believe your best friend then that's fine." Then he left for class.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That afternoon when Danny and Tucker were studying for a test Danny said, "I think I should apologize to Sam."

Tucker asked, "Really?"

Danny said, "Yeah, I mean, she's my friend."

Tucker said, "Okay, but apologize tomorrow, after the test."

Danny said, "Right, after the test." Then Danny and Tucker got back to studying.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next afternoon when Danny was getting out of the class he spotted Sam at her locker.

Danny walked up to her and said, "Sam I need to say something."

Sam didn't even look at him, she just said, "Sorry, gotta meet Raymond, oh, I mean, the new ghost." Then she walked off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000That afternoon when Sam was getting a ride from Raymond they heard the DJ say, "This goes out to Sam Manson and Raymond from Danny Fenton and he says that he hopes you two live a happy life together. Sam's eyes widened as she heard the song start. (A/N: At first the song is going to be spoken)

_Hey man, I know we haven't been friends for a long time_

_But I gotta talk to you about your new girl_

_I don't think you realize that how lucky you are to be with her_

_Just let me tell you a little bit about her_

_Listen_

(A/N: Okay, this is when he starts singing)

_She loves to walk on the beach_

_She'll take you places you can't even reach_

_She always stares at the rain_

_And in her eyes you can't feel her pain_

_She likes to sleep on your shoulder_

_With her legs on top of you_

_She loves when you tell her you love her_

'_Cause she would do anything for you_

_Don't you ever push her away, even when you're mad, nooo_

_She'll remember, it won't go away and she'll be so sad woohaa_

_  
I must confess I know how you feel  
_

_When you kiss her and you love her_

'_Cause I've been right where you are_

_And you have been asking what's the deal  
_

_How do I know all about her  
_

_It's been so long ooh  
_

_It's so far  
_

_She will write you poems but (You'll never get to read them)_

_She knows how to get your trust (And that you will never sting)_

_She will always put you first so you should do the same _

'_Cause she'll leave if you don't (trust me I know ohwooow)_

_Just listen to me one more time_

'_Cause I know what's on her mind_

_Don't you ask me how I do_

_I can't tell you until I'm through_

_  
Just listen to me one more time_

'_Cause I know what's on her mind_

_Don't you ask me how I do_

_I can't tell you until I'm through_

_  
I must confess I know how you feel_

_When you kiss her and you love her_

'_Cause I've been right were you are_

_And you have been asking what's the deal_

_How do I know all about her_

_It's been so long ooh_

_It's so far_

_I must confess I know how you feel_

_When you kiss her and you love her_

'_Cause I've been right were you are_

_And you have been asking what's the deal_

_How do I know all about her_

_It's been so long ooh_

_It's so far_

(A/N: He talks again)

_You know I'm telling you that's her_

_You can treat her right, she deserves it_

_Man, don't make the same mistake I did_

'_Cause you gotta know a long time ago, at one point_

_She was my baby_

When the song finished Sam said to Raymond, "Sorry, Raymond, I gotta go." Then she got out of his car and ran to Danny's house. When she got to his room he waited until he turned around.

When he did he asked, "Sam, what are you doing here?"

Sam said, "I heard the song."

Danny said, "Oh, look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said and I'm really happy for you."

Sam smiled and said, "Thanks but I'm the one who should be sorry, I let a guy come between us."

Danny said, "Well, you were happy, I understand."

Sam said, "You know, until a few days ago I didn't realize why I was so happy with Raymond, then I figured out why. It's because he did everything you did when we first started dating (A/N: And we all know how he did). He too me to the beach, he wrote me little letters in class."

Danny said, "Oh, um, well, he's doing it because he loves you."

Sam said, "Yeah, I thought I loved him, too."

Danny asked, "You don't?"

Sam said, "It wasn't until I heard the song that I realized that there was only one person that I know I could really, I mean really, love, you Dan."

All of a sudden they heard the door crash open and Raymond stood at the door.

Danny asked, "Raymond, what are you doing here?"

Raymond yelled, "I told you to stay away from her!" Then he turned to his ghost-self.

Sam said, "You really are a ghost!"

Raymond said, "That's right."

Sam yelled, "I trusted you! You tried to hurt Danny, you ruined everything, and you lied to me!" Without thinking she grabbed the nearby Fenton Thermos and sucked Raymond in.

Danny said, "Thanks Sammy."

Sam said, "At least he won't ever come out again."

Danny nodded and said, "Sam, this is all my fault. This only happened because you were unhappy."

Sam said, "No, it's my fault. You did love me a lot, I just couldn't see that." Then they pulled each other in an embrace, and then they left Danny's room, happy to be together again.

**A/N: Well, this is the hardest part of any story: ending it! Well, please RxR**

**DxSfluffluver4ever**


End file.
